The invention relates to a device suitable for securing an object to a wall, which device comprises a wall element to be fixed to a wall and a support element to be connected to the object, which support element is provided with a first hook-shaped element on a first side thereof, which, in use, can be attached to a first receiving element provided in the wall element, which support element is provided with a second hook-shaped element on a second side remote from said first side, which second hook-shaped element can be moved in a direction towards the first hook-shaped element under spring force, and which, in use, is in spring-loaded engagement with a second receiving element provided in the wall element.
The invention also relates to a wall element and to a support element suitable for such a device.
In such a device, which is known from DE-U1-20.2006.011.519, the support element is a guitar support, to which an object such as a guitar can be detachably connected. When the guitar support is to be disconnected from the wall, the second hook-shaped element must be moved in a direction away from the first hook-shaped element against spring force. A user can do this with one hand. With the other hand, the user holds the relatively light guitar support. When the guitar support is being removed from the wall, the guitar is not connected to the guitar support, so that there is no risk of the guitar being damaged.
However, if the object connected to the support element does remain connected to the support element upon removal of the support element, and the object is relatively costly or relatively heavy, a user can only use one hand for holding the object and the support element in the case of the known device, because he or she needs the other hand for disconnecting the second hook-shaped element. This is made even more difficult if several second hook-shaped elements are used. Such a situation occurs, for example, if the device is used for hanging a display screen on a wall.
In a device known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,295, the wall element is provided with a plate to be fixed to a wall, to which two U-shaped sections. which are tiltable about a tilt axis, are attached. On a side remote from said tilt axis, each U-shaped section has an edge which functions as a first receiving element for a support element to be connected to the display screen. At the bottom side, each U-shaped section is provided with a slide provided with a recess, which can be moved against spring force in a direction away from the first receiving element. Near the slide, the U-shaped section is provided with an opening located opposite the recess in the slide.
The known device further comprises two support elements, which are each provided with a first hook-shaped element near an upper side, as well as with a second hook-shaped element located near the bottom side. After the support elements have been connected to the display screen, the first hook-shaped elements are brought into engagement with the edges at the upper side of the U-shaped sections, whereupon the second hook-shaped elements are pressed through the openings in the U-shaped sections into the recesses present in the slides. The slides are first pushed in downward direction against spring force, whereupon the slides are moved in a direction towards the first receiving elements under spring force after the hook-shaped elements have been moved sufficiently far through the recesses. As a result, the second hook-shaped elements of the support elements are interlocked with the U-shaped sections of the wall element.
A drawback of the device that is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,295 is that the second hook-shaped elements need to be precisely aligned with the recesses in the slide in order to make it possible to bring the second hook-shaped elements into engagement with the slides. Consequently, the first hook-shaped elements must to that end also be precisely aligned with the first receiving elements. Moreover, the device is relatively complex on account of the presence of a slide as well as a second hook-shaped element.